


Everyone Loves the Maknae

by exotrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Every Single Sehun OT9 Ship, I don't even know right now, In Case You Didn't Know I Was A Sehun Stan, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SeChen, SeHo - Freeform, SeLay, SeSoo, SeXiu, SeYeol, Sebaek - Freeform, Somehow This Happened, i need holy water, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotrash/pseuds/exotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just 7.7k words of smut, cause everyone loves the maknae<br/>Essentially a chapter of PWP for every OT9 Sehun ship</p><p>Mild hyung kink/BDSM warning for one chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sehun x Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure how this happened really, originally I was planning to write short bits of PWP for every Sehun pairing and then some 500 word chapters turned into 1k word chapters and idk but I have no regrets. I might need holy water however.  
> Maybe if I'm in a writer's block and need something to do I'll write the last three chapters to make it OT12 cause honestly thinking about having to write OT12 made me low key cry at first...
> 
> Thanks to Kate for making me feel like I'm doing something substantial with my life, and to Pao for being the most constructive and reminding me that sex isn't always rainbows, sparkles, and fairies. <3
> 
> Please enjoy~
> 
> [151206]: omo... I never imagined it would blow up this much TT  
> thank you everyone for all the love so far ♥♥

* * *

Chanyeol was all long limbs, big ears, big eyes, and loud laughter. How that equated to him being a fucking animal when it came to sex was beyond Sehun, but quite frankly he didn’t really care enough to work out the details. He wasn’t really that much of a tease... more like rogue hands gripping Sehun’s ass out of nowhere while simultaneously reaching around to palm his groin, or a low voice murmuring dirty talk into his ear - even in the middle of the day.

 

Chanyeol liked things to never be boring when it came to sex, and unfortunately for Sehun, he was extremely persuasive.

 

This morning he had gotten up early to get in some choreo practice before they started their day. He had slipped on some sweatpants and a baggy shirt before ambling down to their practice room. Half an hour later his skin was beginning to take on a slight sheen from sweating so much, and when he took a break to drink some water, close his eyes, relax, and let his heart rate return to normal he nearly jumped when a large hand slipped around his waist and pulled him back into a very solid chest.

 

“You look absolutely delicious, Sehunnie…” a deep voice had murmured into his ear, hot breath sending goosebumps across his body.

 

He turned around, and when he saw the hunger in Chanyeol’s eyes, whatever sassy retort he was about to spit out died in his throat. He swallowed hard - he knew that look all too well.

 

Naturally, he wasn’t surprised at all when less than ten minutes later he found himself locked in one of the soundproof recording rooms, naked, underneath the older boy. He had Sehun’s cock in his mouth, swallowing him completely as his head bobbed up and down and Sehun was a mess when Chanyeol expertly swirled his tongue around his length. One of his hands was woven tightly into Chanyeol’s hair and the other grappling his shoulder as he moaned, lifting his hips to force himself deeper into the older boy’s throat.

 

“ _F - fuck_ …. _Chanyeol….. holy fuck…._ ”

 

After a few minutes, Chanyeol suddenly released him with a loud pop (much to Sehun’s disappointment) and wiggled to dislodge the hand that was painfully gripping his hair. He stood up, dark eyes sparkling dangerously as he smirked, reaching into his sweatpants that had been discarded on the floor. He pulled out a small bottle, drizzling some lube on his palms before slicking them together.

 

“Ready?”

“I was ready yesterday,” Sehun huffs, before groaning in appreciation as he feels Chanyeol sink a cold finger into him slowly. It’s not long before he adds a second, and Sehun is whining as he just wants Chanyeol’s cock in him.

 

"Please?" He begs.

 

Chanyeol grins as he scissors his fingers before slowly pushing the third one in, and Sehun whines impatiently.

 

"Alright, fine," the older boy laughs. Sehun's eagerness for his dick is almost admirable.

 

He slips out his fingers, taking a second to slick himself up with lube, before positioning his hips and then his blunt tip is nudging at Sehun and a second later he's pushing into Sehun’s tight, hot hole with one smooth roll of his hips.

Sehun sighs happily after the initial spike of pain subsides cause out of all of the members, Chanyeol's got the biggest dick after him, and his favourite thing is how the taller boy is able to fill him completely.

 

Chanyeol is picking up a rhythm now, the recording room filling with the sounds of both of them breathing heavier and the lewd noise of skin slapping against skin.

Sehun tilts his hips slightly and - "holy fuck," he moans, as a burst of pleasure zings through his veins, setting them on fire.

 

"Right there Sehunnie?" Chanyeol smirks, before gritting his teeth and thrusting even deeper, making sure to hit his sensitive spot repeatedly. His large hands are gripping Sehun's waist even tighter as he slams into him and Sehun swears again, seeing stars from the abuse his prostate is getting, involuntarily clenching the thick ring of muscle around Chanyeol, who falters, groaning.

 

"God, if you keep squeezing your perfect little asshole tight like that I'm gonna finish in no time."

 

 


	2. Sehun x Jongdae

* * *

“Why do you have to be such a brat sometimes?” Jongdae complained halfheartedly.

Sehun frowned. “It’s your fault you left your hoodie in the kitchen.”

“But you didn’t have to grab it and wear it!”

“I was cold!” Sehun huffed in annoyance. “And we had like, thirty seconds before we had to leave for dance practice and Junmyeon was breathing down my neck to hurry up. Plus, it looks better on me than it does on you..."

“Asshole,” Jondae grumbles.

“Hey, now, that’s not a nice thing to call your favourite maknae.” Sehun laughed and threw an arm around the older boy’s shoulder.

"Can I have it back now then?"

 _"No!"_ He replied, indignantly.

 

Jongdae leaned in closer to Sehun, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

"Well then, looks like I'm going to have to take it off you by force," he drawled, his lips curling up in a smirk.

 

Sehun froze.

 

And at that exact moment, Jongdae slipped his hands under hoodie to pull it up and over Sehun's head. He wasn’t sure what shocked him more - how Jongdae’s fingers easily slipped over his narrow hips, or how how hands scorched into his skin, a thrill of arousal shooting up his spine.

 

Jongdae sucked in a sharp breath as the sweater caught on Sehun’s shoulders, leaving it half, pulled up his torso, covering his face. Sehun struggled briefly, but froze when he felt a finger brush across the smooth expanse of skin that was the dip of his hip bones as it blended into his abs.

 

“You have such nice hips, Sehunnie,” he heard Jongdae murmur in awe, and he swallowed nervously. “I do?” he responded, confused, but it was partly muffled by the sweater covering his face. Two hands were wrapping around his hips now, holding on to them firmly, and Sehun slowly rolled his hips side to side in a figure eight, enjoying the way that Jongdae’s fingers tightened their grip.  He huffed in exasperation, deciding it was probably best that he finish taking off the sweater that was still stuck before they did anything else.

 

He grunted, tugging the hoodie off of his slim frame, to find Jongdae looking at him with an unreadable expression from underneath long, dark eyelashes, and he smiled softly as he took the older boy’s chin in his thumb and index finger, tilting his head up so he could press a gentle kiss against Jongdae’s soft lips. Jongdae responded, melting under Sehun’s expert technique, groaning slightly when Sehun nibbled on his plump lower lip.

 

When Sehun broke the kiss Jongdae was breathless and looking up at him like he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure how, so Sehun took the initiative, grinding his hips into him slightly. Jongdae hissed, and Sehun was pleasantly surprised to discover that the older boy was already half hard..

 

“Would you like to continue this elsewhere?” He murmured softly, and Jongdae’s mouth tugged up into a cheeky grin.

 

That’s how they found themselves in Sehun’s room, Jongdae licking his swollen lips nervously in anticipation as he watched Sehun uncap the small bottle of lube from the opposite side of his bed. They were both naked, Jongdae lazily stroking his cock as Sehun drizzled a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before beginning to prep himself, sliding one finger in easily, shuddering slightly as he jerked his finger a few times before slipped the second finger in, twisting and scissoring as he tried to find his spot and then -

 

Jongdae watched through half lidded eyes as Sehun’s face twisted, his head dropping and his mouth opening in a silent ‘o’ as he found what he was looking for. He couldn’t help but let his eyes drift over the endless expanse of creamy, smooth skin that was the column of Sehun neck to his broad shoulders to his slim waist to his long, lean legs, and he almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure this was real life - however a twitch of his erection, leaking and painfully hard, was enough.

 

Sehun had three fingers inside of himself now, his chest beginning to heave as his breathing picked up. And then he was looking at Jongdae, a sinful smirk crossing his handsome face as he gestured for the other boy to lie down with his free hand.

 

Jongdae stiffened slightly as Sehun crawled on top of him, his cock bumping against Sehun’s flat stomach and then Sehun was breathing hot air into his ear as he whispered, “Are you ready?” as he slicked Jongdae’s length with the excess lube on his fingers and then guided him to his entrance before he lowered himself down, wincing as Jongdae’s blunt tip breached the tight ring of muscle and then letting out a satisfied sigh as he slowly sank until their hips were flush.

 

“God, Jongdae,” Sehun groaned. “You feel so good inside me…”

 

Jongdae’s head was thrown back in bliss as he began to slowly fuck himself on Jongdae's cock, his hands grappling onto Sehun’s waist as he rolled his hips up to meet Sehun half way, and they moaned simultaneously. They were picking up speed, Jongdae’s fingers nearly bruising into the younger boy’s skin as obscene noises and pants began to fill the silence.

 

Jongdae freed one hand, only to grip Sehun’s erection and begin pumping it languidly and the sudden sensation caused Sehun to pitch forward, Jongdae’s cock slamming into his prostate, and Sehun nearly screamed. It took every inch of willpower he had not for his arms to collapse with the heady waves of pleasure surging in his veins and coiling in his stomach. Jongdae’s hand was moving faster, making his intentions clear as he simultaneously nailed Sehun’s prostate mercilessly, and a nearly embarrassingly short time later, Sehun was grappling for purchase on Jongdae’s muscular shoulders as his orgasm quickly approached.

 

He dug his blunt nails into the other boy’s skin as he tried to choke out a warning, and then white spots were dancing in front of his eyes as he came hard, his body shuddering as white ropes of semen landed on Jongdae’s hand and stomach. His ass was clenching as he rode out his orgasm, and combined with a few more sharp slams into Sehun’s ass was enough to send Jongdae over the edge, grunting as he emptied his load inside Sehun.

 

It took a few minutes for both boys to catch their breath. Sehun raked a hand through his sweaty hair, wincing as Jongdae slowly slipped out, semen dripping down his thighs.

 

“Well,” Jongdae sighed contentedly when Sehun passed him a tissue to wipe up the drying semen on his body. “That was fun.”

Sehun hummed in agreement as he finished cleaning himself up. “Yes, that was a lot of fun,” he replied with a laugh.

“Come here, crazy kid,” Jongdae muttered, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he patted the empty space on the bed beside him.

 

 


	3. Sehun x Minseok

* * *

Minseok likes it rough. Which is perfectly fine by Sehun as the oldest is the only one with enough core muscle combined with brute strength to literally support all of Sehun’s body weight. His favourite thing is to flip Sehun onto his back and then lift his hips up, so that his relentless thrusts hit Sehun’s sensitive spot every. single. stroke.

Minseok also isn’t normally one to be super loud, but Sehun makes up for that.

 

A high pitched whine is building in his throat  in between jagged gasps.

 

“Please,” he begs. “Minseok hyung - “

 

The older boy glowers at him, before rolling his hips one more time, slamming into Sehun so deep he’s pretty sure he’s not going to walk straight for two weeks, before slowing down and letting him drop his hips so that he can attempt to catch his breath and let the blood distribute evenly throughout his body. Only for a minute though, cause Minseok picks his hips up and begins to drill into him again, repeatedly.

 

" _Fuck,_ " Sehun chokes out.

"You like that, don't you?" The older boy spits out the words harshly, in between thrusts. "Little Sehunnie, being fucked senseless by his hyung..."

Sehun looks up into the dangerously black, sparkling pupils, making sure the older boy is watching him as he makes a show of dropping his head back, moaning Minseok's name, and clenching his asshole around the cock that makes him not walk straight for days.

 

Minseok hisses in appreciation, his hands gripping Sehun's hips tighter.

 

Sehun doesn't even know what's coming out of his mouth right now as Minseok keeps pounding into him, a loud garble of moans interjected with swear words and "Minseok" who, by chance, has now bent over and begun to suck on one of Sehun's nipples, tongue flicking out incessantly in between light scrapes of his teeth.

Both boys' chests are beginning to sheen from perspiration, their heavy breathing and Sehun's loud moans almost masking the sound of skin slapping hard against skin.

 

Sehun doesn't have very long fingernails, but he still digs them into Minseok's shoulder anyways before raking them down his back, leaving long, red trails.

"Harder.... please...." He mewls. "Please, hyung?"

"You look like such a little slut right now," Minseok growls, his lips curling up into a smirk.

"Only.... For....... You.....Hyung....." He moans, and he can hear the older boy a inhale a sharp breath. He knows how much it turns Minseok on to see Sehun be so submissive, and honestly he doesn't have to try too hard because it turns him on when the older boy completely dominates him.

 

Minseok's thrusts become mean and hard, his intentions clear, and Sehun clenches again, moaning louder.

He knows when the older boy is about to come when his body stiffens and his fingers tighten to the point of bruising.

And then - burying himself into Sehun, a strained "fuck" is choked out, quickly followed by a stutter of his hips as Minseok comes, groaning and shuddering as his release washes over him in waves. Sehun can feel the older boy's cock pulsing, emptying inside of him, and then he draws in a shaky breath as Minseok turns his attention to his erection.

 

"Now...." Minseok's tongue flicks out and drags across his lower lip as he hums appreciatively, cocking an eyebrow as he runs a thumb across the tip of Sehun’s straining, sensitive erection, and Sehun shudders as bursts of pleasure shoot through his veins.

 

"What should we do about this, huh?"

 


	4. Sehun x Junmyeon

* * *

When Junmyeon was stressed, Sehun was more than happy to help his leader hyung relax.

“I have literally tried every single one of my stress coping methods,” he had admitted to Sehun, late one night.

“And?”

“Nothing’s helped. At this point I would be up for pretty much anything.”

“Anything?” Sehun frowned.

"Yes. Honestly, anything. But it's alright, you don't have to worry about hyung."

 

Junmyeon smelled deliciously musky and clean at the same time.

Sehun fanned hot breath over his half erection, earning him a sharp intake of breath from his leader as blood quickly rushed to his groin and it wasn't long before his cock was nearly prodding Sehun in the face.

 

“A - are you sure about this, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon murmured quietly.

 

Sehun grinned as he slowly licked a wide strip up the underside of Junmyeon’s cock, earning him a sharp intake of breath and a quiet moan.

 

“Absolutely, _hyung_.”

 

He licked another long strip, hearing the older boy’s breath hitch again before hovering over the head, fanning his hot breath over it and very gently, he swirled the teensiest tip of his tongue around the edge.

Delicately lapping up the bead of precum that had appeared, he paused as he discovered that Junmyeon actually was quite tasty, and then he went to work again - this time sucking softly on the skin at the base of his erection, which earned him another low moan, followed by an exhale of “fuck, Sehun, that feels so good...”

 

He moved again, this time licking his lips and pursing them around Junmyeon’s sensitive tip, combining a swirl of his tongue with a hollow of his cheeks and suddenly a hand was tangling its way into his hair, pressing down and trying to encourage him to take more cock in his mouth, but he resists, wanting to drag this out as long as possible so his leader will have the most intense orgasm later.

 

“Please, Sehun?” Junmyeon whines quietly, tipping his hips up in another attempt to slide himself further down the younger boy’s throat.

 

“Fine,” he smirks.

If Junmyeon wants a blowjob that badly, he’ll have to make him regret being impatient.

So naturally, he takes a breath, and swallows him whole, his lips closing tightly around Junmyeon’s base.

Junmyeon chokes out a strangled “ _FUCK!_ ” - probably the loudest Sehun has ever heard him swear. He smirks to himself, also being thankful that he doesn’t have a big gag reflex cause the older boy is definitely not small.

 

He hollows his cheeks and begins to deepthroat him, fast and dirty, and the moans coming out of Junmyeon’s mouth are heaven to his ears. It’s not too long before Sehun can tell that he’s close to coming from the way he's gasping, hand tightening into his hair and toes starting to curl, so he scrapes his teeth lightly against his length, earning him a hiss in appreciation, before suddenly releasing him with a loud pop.

Junmyeon's mouth was agape but it quickly closes into a frown as he opens his eyes and looks at Sehun, confused. His chest was heaving and beginning to gleam from perspiration and Sehun takes a second to think about how damn lucky he is before his thoughts are interrupted.

 

“What’d you do that for?” it comes out as more of a whine.

“Are you feeling less stressed out now?”

“Well….. yeah, but….”

“But what?”

"Are you... just going to stop....Now?" Junmyeon gestures awkwardly at his painfully hard erection that was still slick with Sehun's spit.

 

Sehun is enjoying watching the older boy struggle. He knows Junmyeon wants it, but he's still self conscious that he's Sehun's leader and leaders definitely don't beg for their youngest to suck their dick. So he licks his thumb and softly runs it in a slow, wet circle around Junmyeon's tip instead, and Junmyeon bites his lip as he begins to breathe faster, wrestling with his desires.

  
  


The older boy caves as Sehun's finger begins its third circle.

"Please... With your mouth...." His plead comes out in a breathless whimper, his cock twitching every time Sehun flicks past his frenulum.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

There's a pause, and then, on the fifth circle -

 

"Please.... _for fucks sake_ \- please make me come - with your mouth..." is choked out.

 

"Oh! In that case.... absolutely, _hyung_ ," he chuckles softly before immediately descending on him once more, relishing in the delicious noises that suddenly erupt from Junmyeon as two hands tangle themselves into his hair.

 

It's not that much later before a broken "Holy f - oh god, Sehun, I'm gonna....."  reaches his ears as he feels Junmyeon's body tense up. The older boy shoves his head down at the same time as he thrusts up into his mouth and suddenly he's spilling hot cum down Sehun's throat, who swallows every drop greedily. Junmyeon tastes salty but not very bitter at all, and he quite enjoys the taste.

 

Once he's finished sucking Junmyeon dry he sits up before shooting a satisfied smile to his leader, raking a hand through his hair as he licks his lips.

 

"Fuck, Sehun..." Junmyeon exhales heavily, a lazy grin stretching across his face. "That was amazing."

"Thank you," He replies as he makes his way to snuggle into his leader.

"I'm gonna definitely need to count on you to help destress me more often, now.... you know that right?"

Sehun laughs delightedly.

"Anything for you, _hyung_."

 

 


	5. Sehun x Jongin

* * *

“ _Shit,_ ” Sehun sighed, rubbing a hand along his sore back. He was pretty sure he had tweaked something during practice yesterday, but because their choreographer had told them that they needed to nail their steps ASAP, he found himself today, on their one day off, sweating his ass off under the sharp eye of the one and only Kim Jongin.

 

"That transition between the spin to the body roll needs to be cleaner," the boy called out warily. "It's one, two, three, _four_ , five - not one, two, three, four, _five_."

 

Sehun sighed dejectedly, cursing the older boy's name under his breath.

 

"Here, I'll show you." Jongin chuckled as stripped off his sweat drenched tank top and Sehun watched, his eyes trailing down strong shoulders to the smooth expanse of his chest to the ripple of his abdominals, to the skin that hid underneath the waistband of his sweatpants. And - was that a lopsided smirk playing on Jongin's lips?

 

But whatever it was, it was gone - replaced by a look of concentration as he executed the steps that Sehun had been struggling with for the past 15 minutes perfectly. It was tinged with his own flair: he made eye contact with the younger boy in the mirror as he added in a sinfully delicious roll of his hips, causing Sehun’s stomach to flip uneasily.

 

_Fucking Kim Jongin. He should legally not be allowed to be that sexy._

 

“Pardon?”

 

Sehun realized a second too late he had said that out loud.

“Uh, ummmmmm…” He stammered, flushing bright red. The older boy just laughed as he walked over to where he was standing.

“Why should it be illegal? You know the fans love it.”

“No they don’t,” Sehun grumbled.

“Yeah, they do…. oh come on Sehunnie!” Jongin winked at him. “Don’t tell me that you wouldn’t enjoy it if I danced for you like that!”

“I really wouldn’t!” Sehun protested.

Jongin raised his eyebrows.

“Are you sure about that?”

 

He quickly wrapped one hand around Sehun’s neck, the other one grabbing his waist easily. They were now an inch away from each other, and Sehun was just about to protest, wide eyed, when Jongin rolled his hips, exactly the way he had in front of the studio mirror less than 5 minutes ago. Except - he was still shirtless, his abs flexing as he grinded against Sehun - and Sehun was pretty sure his brain short circuited when Jongin smirked at him, half lidded eyes glinting dangerously.

 

“Do you like that, Sehunnie?” Jongin muttered in his ear. His voice was low and rough, and it sent electricity shooting through his veins and heat pooling into his stomach, and he knew he would be sporting the telltale signs of an erection any second.

Jongin was grinding on him slower now, and the intense friction was making him go crazy.

“Um -- yes --” He was really having a hard time forming words right now. “Ah --” His breath hitched when a hand slipped into the waistband of his pants, running over his skin smoothly.

“You really should -” the fingers tightened possessively and he flexed his hips instinctively. “- your hips - they really should - be illegal,” he choked out.

 

Jongin was still smirking at him as he continued his impromptu lap dance.

“Look how quickly you got hard though,” he cooed, and Sehun flushed. “You know, out of all of us, I’ve always wanted to dance for you - and this seems like a perfect opportunity...”

Sehun swallowed, and Jongin continued.

“I’ve seen the way you watch me, you know. Especially when I’m dancing, you get this hungry look in your eyes and I’ve always wanted to give you something... a bit more.. personal…”

Sehun wasn’t sure if he was more turned on or terrified - the opposite of Baekhyun, Jongin had the patience of a saint.

 

“Get on the floor.” It wasn’t a question - more of a growled command, and Sehun complied. A low “Good boy, Sehunnie,” was all he got before there suddenly was a weight on his chest, pushing him down, and then he found himself on the flat of his back, with the one and only Kim Jongin on top of him.

 

“W-what are you doing?” He asked breathlessly. The only form of an answer he got was that dangerous, lopsided smirk, followed by the sudden, intense, heady feeling of Jongin grinding his erection against Sehun’s.

 

Sehun nearly passed out.

 

Jongin was looking down at him, his dark eyes half lidded and filled with lust as he continued to slowly roll his hips, the smirk never leaving his face.

“Jongin - “ He moaned in between harsh pants, when the friction started to become too much for him, making his head feel fuzzy. He needed to -

“Do you want to cum for me baby?”

“Yes please, oh god- “ Sehun was a whimpering, writhing mess.

“Look at yourself in the mirror first,” Jongin muttered in a low voice. “You look so pretty like this, flushed and needy and whining underneath me…”

 

Sehun looked over and sure enough, he almost looked like prey with the way that the delicious curve of Jongin’s body was rolling into him and pinning him down like he was prey. Jongin made eye contact with him in the mirror, and licked his lips as he busied himself with the task of slipping underneath Sehun’s pants and boxers.

 

“Shit -” Sehun gasped when Jongin’s hand closed around his oversensitive length suddenly.

“I love it when you look like this, you know?” Jongin drawled softly as he began to slowly pump his hand, earning him another low moan. He brushed his thumb gently across Sehun’s plump lower lip with his free hand. Sehun’s breathing was picking up and soon his harsh pants were filling the room as the older boy began to jack him off harder, bending down to devour the delicious patch of exposed skin underneath his jaw.

 

It seemed like only minutes had passed before Sehun’s eyes screwed shut as he dug his blunt nails into  one of Jongin’s muscular shoulders and he barely managed to gasp out a _“J - Jongin - I’m gonna -_ ” before his body tensed and then he was spilling into the older boy’s hand, his orgasm  sending waves of pleasure across his body before he let out a deep sigh.

 

A murmured “I think I should help you with choreo more often,” followed by an easy chuckle broke through the silence, and a blissful smile slipped onto Sehun’s face. “Sure, _hyung_ ,” he agreed lazily.

 

 


	6. Sehun x Kyungsoo

* * *

Kyungsoo's favourite thing was for Sehun to be balls deep down his throat. His pretty mouth wrapped just perfectly around Sehun, and he knew how to deepthroat so well that Sehun knew why Kyungsoo didn’t talk much in interviews or public appearances or much at all - his mouth wasn’t made for talking, but for sucking dick instead.

It would happen not only frequently but random as well - Kyungsoo would look at him with those wide, dark eyes of his full of hunger and lick his lips innocently - in the middle of meals, interviews, tv appearances, recordings, and Sehun would know exactly what he wanted.

 

This morning, it had happened as they were piling into vans, on their way to a live tv show.

 

Now their manager was walking towards them as they mulled around behind the scenes, making sure everything was ready for their set. “Ok guys, you have twenty minutes before we’re live. Do whatever you want as long as you perform brilliantly!”

 

So naturally, Sehun went to find the person who was looking for him.

“Kyungsoo _hyung_ , could you help me warm up?” He pouted at the shorter boy, loud enough so that others heard but not obnoxiously loud.

“Hey Kyungsoo-ah, you should give Sehunnie some of your talent,” Baek loudly interrupted from where he was standing with Chanyeol and Jongdae. “Maybe that way he would stop being a brat and bugging you to run scales with him~”

“It’s fine, really.” Kyungsoo shrugged mildly.

Sehun was just about to begin his first scale when - “Just don’t do it here,” complained Jongdae. “There’s a room you can use, it’s to the left side of the dressing room… piano and everything.”

“Thanks,” Sehun replied innocently, shutting his mouth. Perfect.

* * *

 

_“Fuck, hyung…_ ”

 

Kyungsoo was on his knees, hands gripping Sehun’s hips as he sucked him off. There was spit dribbling down his balls but he didn’t even care, the tingles in his veins and the tugging feeling in his stomach keeping his mind occupied. He was leaning up against a wall in the practice room, his pants pooled at his ankles. As soon as they had got inside, Kyungsoo’s deft hands had quickly undone his belt and buttons, pants sliding off his narrow waist to rest at his ankles, before yanking his underwear down with it. A few experimental licks and sucks here and there had Sehun incredibly hard and eagerly anticipating what would happen next.

 

He was not disappointed when Kyungsoo took him entirely in his mouth, causing a loud moan to escape from his lips. Kyungsoo forced himself deeper, and Sehun gasped.

 

“Careful - “ he had groaned when the older boy had begun to suck enthusiastically. “I don’t want your throat to be sore for our performance…”

 

Kyungsoo only released him, laughed, and told him not to worry, and then Sehun’s length was enclosed in that delicious warmth once again - hot circles were being swirled around him now,  combined with the suction of Kyungsoo’s hollowed cheeks making him feel almost lightheaded. He tangled a hair into Kyungsoo’s soft locks, gripping it tightly before starting to fuck himself into Kyungsoo’s mouth.

 

Sehun clenched his eyes shut as the pressure in the base of his stomach kept on building to the point where it was almost unbearable - Kyungsoo’s choked moans were sending delicious vibrations and making his toes start to curl.

 

“Fuck…. K - Kyungsoo….” He moaned in between ragged gasps. His brain was too muddled with the feeling of his impending orgasm that he didn’t notice Kyungsoo slick his index finger up with the spit that was dripping down his balls.“You’re so good - _fuck_!” He hissed as cold, wet finger suddenly probed his entrance, throwing him off.

 

The noises Kyungsoo was making as he blew him were obscene by themselves, but mixed with his own moans interjected by expletives and “hyung” and “Kyungsoo” made him extremely thankful that this room was pretty soundproof.

 

“God, hyung, you look so good right now with my cock in your mouth,” he groaned, the words slipping out as he looked down at the head of inky black hair. It must have had some effect on the older boy because all of a sudden there was a finger in him, knuckle deep, and it took all of his will power not for his knees to buckle.

 

“Do you like that?” He panted out harshly, and Kyungsoo rewarded him with a sharp jerk of his finger, and Sehun nearly keened. “Can you imagine what the rest of the members would think if they saw you right now, on your knees, choking around my dick?” Another finger was thrust into him without warning, and Sehun’s mind was almost going hazy with pleasure. He could feel his orgasm on the horizon, his veins buzzing, when Kyungsoo decided that it was the perfect moment to brush his fingers across Sehun’s prostate.

 

“Fuck -” he gasped, shuddering as sparks of electricity shot up his spine. Kyungsoo paused only momentarily, Sehun’s length dropping out of his mouth with a loud pop, to look up him, his mouth twitching up into a smirk as he twisted and scissored his fingers, enjoying the sight of Sehun’s face contorting in pleasure. And then he was taking Sehun in his mouth again, sinking until the tip of his length was tickling the back of his throat, nearly making him gag as he began to blow him in earnest, fast and dirty, combining it with flicks across his bundle of nerves as he made his goal clear.

 

Sehun tangled one hand into Kyungsoo’s hair, partly for balance but also help hold him still as he began to jerk his hips, desperately fucking into the older boy’s mouth. He was quickly chasing after his orgasm, the feeling in his stomach threatening to overwhelm him.

 

Kyungsoo’s fingers brushing against his prostate one more time was all it took and he grunted as his body went rigid, and then he was spilling cum down Kyungsoo’s throat and Kyungsoo was swallowing the salty, bitter liquid greedily, milking dry Sehun until his body finished tremoring and he was nearly squirming from oversensitivity.

 

Kyungsoo sat back on his heels, a satisfied smile on his face as Sehun raked a hand through his hair and tried to calm his breathing, praying that his face wasn’t too flushed.

 


	7. Sehun x Baekhyun

* * *

Baekhyun was a fucking tease. When he was horny Sehun got nervous, cause he knew what was coming..… he just didn’t know when.

Today it had been a lick of his lips and a cocky twitch of his eyebrows over breakfast, a lithe hand resting on his thigh during their morning interview, and a finger doodling “absentmindedly” while they talked with the interviewer, sending little sparks shooting across his body. During lunch, Baek just had to squeeze in front of him to get to his seat, rubbing himself up against Sehun slowly in the process, before sitting down and sending a smirk his way and Sehun nearly bit through his tongue trying to keep himself composed, shooting the other boy a pointed glare before turning his attention to his food.

He successfully ignored him for the rest of the day- dinner had gone by without any incident, and Sehun was relieved - maybe Baek had decided to enlist idiot Chanyeol's help. A pang of irritation - tinged with jealousy - flashed through him and he tried to tell himself that he didn't care. Honestly, he just hoped Chanyeol didn't treat the smaller boy like he treated Sehun in bed.

And now those images were filling his head and he grimaced. He needed a shower.

 

Sehun felt a million times better with the hot water pounding down on him, the noise almost completely drowning his thoughts. He squirted a dollop of shampoo onto his palm, before massaging it into his scalp and rinsing it out, watching the soap suds pool down at his feet and run into the drain.

Then, he heard the bathroom door click quietly - or did it? He closed his eyes, trying to focus but yelped as a pair of hands wrapped around his waist, and he turned, glaring at... _Baekhyun._

 

A _shirtless_ Baekhyun - scratch that:

 

A _very naked_ Baekhyun who had a devilish gleam in his eyes.

  


_Fuck._

 

"What are you doing?" He snapped, and Baekhyun smirked.

"Why do you look so surprised, Sehunnie?"

"I figured you had.... you know.... with Chanyeol, or something.... cause you were acting normal during dinner instead of trying to be such a fucking tease."

For some reason, Baekhyun didn't seem to mind that Sehun was pissed off.

"I do have some self control. Plus, Chanyeol doesn't get as easily riled up as you do... he's a lot less fun," the older boy replied mildly.

"Baek ---"

 

Whatever Sehun was going to say ended in a groan as Baekhyun's hand suddenly darted out and closed around Sehun's dick.

"Fuck, Baek!" He hissed through gritted teeth, as he silently willed his body not to respond.

"Yes, Sehunnie?" Baek smiled and gave an experimental flick over his tip with a delicate finger. "I think you should turn off the shower, you know. You're wasting water..."

"Why?" Sehun's eyes narrowed.

"Cause," was the only answer he got, punctuated by a sudden finger gently circling his rim, and he nearly choked as he inhaled sharply and got an unexpected mouthful of water.

"Byun Baekhyun! _For christ’s sake!_ " He spluttered.

“Oh. Sehun. _Turn off the fucking shower._ ”

Baekhyun’s harsh tone was an indication that Sehun was pushing his luck. Which was exactly what he wanted to do, cause he knew that Baek had been horny for him all day, not to mention that he was fully aware that the shorter boy wouldn’t be able to give up the perfect opportunity he had right now in favour of maintaining his ego.

So he turned off the water, fuming.

 

“Dry off.” Was the next order.

“No,” Sehun shot back.

Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath, and suddenly he was looking at Sehun from under his long lashes and licking his lips innocently. _Uh oh._ And then he took two steps forward, one hand running delicately across Sehun’s sharp hips, sending goosebumps running across his arms. He reached up, his other hand grabbing Sehun’s bicep as the shorter boy looked up, his lower lip jutting out slightly as he pouted and stood on his tiptoes to murmur into Sehun’s ear.

 

_“Please, hyung?”_

 

Sehun sucked in a sharp breath as electricity shot through his veins. Baek, the shithead, had somehow figured out his biggest turn on. _He was screwed. Literally._

 

It wasn’t long before Sehun was sitting on the bathroom counter, their lips mashed together. Sehun tipped his head to deepen the kiss with a low moan, Baek responding with a whimper, and Sehun could feel Baek’s erection twitch against his thigh.

He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach - the way that Baekhyun's tongue was expertly rolling around his or the way he had tangled his hands into Sehun's hair to tug him closer weren't exactly helping either. Baek knew exactly what he did to Sehun but the younger boy wasn't sure if it infuriated him or just turned him on more.

 

He tried to grind himself up into Baekhyun but the older boy just moved away, breaking their kiss and scolding him with a cluck of his tongue before going back to press scorching kisses down Sehun's jaw, neck, and sharp collar bones, before moving down his chest.

 

“Baekhyun -” he began, but the sentence died in his throat when Baek’s tongue, hot and wet, flicked against his nipple. A low groan wrenched itself from his throat when gentle teeth scraped across his his nipple next. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the mirror behind him as he let the tingles of pleasure wash over him.

Baekhyun stayed just like this for God knows how long however, maintaining an uneven ratio of tongue to teeth against Sehun’s nipple before Sehun got frustrated, the overstimulation nearly beginning to borderline pain.

“Baek -”

 

And then the feeling was gone, and Baek had changed tactics as his delicate hand was now wrapping around their lengths and rubbing them against each other, the sudden feeling drawing a groan out of both of them.

 

“ _Hyung,_ ” Baek moaned, soft and airy in his ear, and the rush of hot air alone was enough to send tingles across his body, let alone the honorific. “I’ve wanted you so bad, all day…”

“I’ve noticed,” he growled.

“I’ve been a good boy, just for you... “

“You distracted me during our interview, if I recall correctly.”

Sehun tugged sharply on Baek’s hair, causing him to whimper slightly as he forced the shorter boy to look directly into his eyes. “You know I don’t like when you tease me during interviews. And you interrupted my shower.” Baek pouted, but Sehun continued, “However, you were a good boy and didn’t do anything for most of the afternoon and the entire evening, so that mean I’ll go a bit easier on you tonight.”

 

Sehun slides off of the counter, before putting his hands on Baekhyun’s hips and turning them around, so Baekhyun is now bending over the counter, his ass sticking out invitingly and Sehun takes the opportunity to flick his wrist, the sound of his palm connecting sharply resonating in the bathroom as Baekhyun cries out simultaneously. There’s a faint red mark beginning to spread already, but Sehun raises his hand and spanks him six more times, before bringing four fingers to Baekhyun’s perfect mouth and he doesn’t have to say anything for the shorter boy to know what to do. Baek’s ass is bright red and stinging, and Sehun knows that it will be sore for at least a day or two.

 

Once his fingers are slicked with spit and deemed lubricated enough, he set to work softly circling Baek’s hole, teasing him until Baek was whining in between harsh pants, desperately trying to rut against Sehun’s fingers and the counter simultaneously to get some friction.

 

“How many times should I nearly make you cum tonight? How about five?” Sehun’s voice was low and rough.

Baek whimpered in response, his head dropping and his arms nearly giving out when Sehun finally took pity on him and roughly shoved one of his long digits into Baek’s tight hole.

 

“P - please, _hyung_ \- “ he cried out.

 

“Good. Five it is.”

 


	8. Sehun x Yixing

* * *

Yixing was calm and generally relaxed most of the time, but sexually he was a completely different story: Yixing was to Sehun what fire was to ice. They battled for dominance, both of them raw and passionate, feeding off of each other. When Yixing was aggressive, Sehun matched him until they had finished, when both of their chests were heaving and dripping sweat, matching dark bruises standing out on their sharp collarbones and matching scratch marks running down their backs. It was a complete switch from the first time they had experimented a day after the pepero incident had happened, where they had been nervous and gentle and awkward however that had quickly changed.

 

The two were locked in a battle, Sehun’s eyes never leaving Yixing’s darker brown ones as they quickly stripped off each other’s shirts. Everyone else was asleep, except for them.

Sehun’s hand was quickly tangling into the older boy’s hair; Yixing’s hands were wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer as their lips crushed together in a scorching kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Sehun tugged sharply on his hair, pushing him back until his back was pressed against the wall, but Yixing had other ideas and flipped them around so it was Sehun now who’s was being pressed solidly into the wall behind him.

 

“I heard Minseok and Baekhyun talking about you the other day,” Yixing said lazily as he broke their kiss with a swipe of his tongue across his lips.

“Yeah, what about it?” Sehun countered, and Yixing smirked.

“Nothing,” was all he said, before his teeth sunk into the delicate skin that was Sehun’s trapezius, and Sehun growled, rolling his hips and grinding into the other boy, relishing in the way that Yixing’s hands tightened on his hips. When Yixing was satisfied with his handiwork, his face was in front of Sehun’s again, mere centimeters apart, and Sehun could hear his soft pants in the quiet room. His pupils were blown wide with lust, his lips swollen, and Sehun thought he’d never seen anything more attractive.

 

“Bed - “ was all he needed to say and but the other boy was already pushing him there, and he landed on the mattress flat on his back.

“What are we going to do today?” He asked breathlessly, and the only answer he got was Yixing’s lithe fingers making quick work of his pants and underwear, before stripping off his own and crawling on top of him, both boys groaning at the sudden contact as heated skin met heated skin. Yixing tugged on Sehun’s lower lip with his teeth.

“I think I’m going to have some fun with you,” he chuckled softly.

 

It wasn’t long before Sehun was mess as Yixing worked two fingers in him expertly, twisting and scissoring them, drawing out barely concealed moans as Sehun tried to be quiet, but it was hard when Yixing was unexpectedly brushing across his prostate. Sehun whined, trying to fuck himself onto Yixing’s fingers, but the older boy had other ideas and mercilessly shoved a third finger in with the other two, nearly causing Sehun to cry out at the sharp spike of pleasure. He reached down to wrap a hand around his leaking erection but Yixing swatted his hand away, sending him a sharp look.

 

Confused, he could only swallow nervously at the authoritative smirk tugging at Yixing’s lips, before his face contorted in pleasure at the sudden, heady sensation of three fingers brushing across his prostate, his back nearly arching off the mattress as Yixing stimulated it over and over again.

 

He could almost see white spots dancing in front of his clenched eyes from the pleasure building inside of him like a coiled spring, and when a tangy, metallic taste flooded his taste buds he realized he had subconsciously bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood.

 

He tried to be coherent, but the way Yixing’s fingers were slipping in and out of him, abusing his bundle of nerves made that quite difficult, combined with an attempt at being quiet caused a jumbled mixture of choked moans and expletives to force their way out of his throat. His orgasm was on the horizon - he could feel it in the way that his toes were beginning to curl from the pleasure spiking through his veins.

 

It wasn’t long before Yixing slipped a fourth finger in. “Look how easily you stretch for me,” he murmured, using his free hand to keep Sehun’s legs spread before sucking gently at the base of his sac, which nearly made Sehun keen. _Oh god_ , he realized with a start. _I’m gonna cum untouched. That's what Yixing meant when he said he wanted to have some fun._

 

He could no longer stay quiet, the noises of heavy breathing filling the room.

“I - I want to -” He managed to mewl in between pants. “I’m gonna -”

 

He could barely hear a murmured “Cum for me, baby.” before he nearly passed out as the first spasm of his orgasm exploded through him.


End file.
